


Wearing Kigurumis (Day 11)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [28]
Category: Miracle Simulator (Webcomic)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluffy pure bois, Kigurumis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Milo and Felix wearing kigurumis.
Relationships: Milo Park/Felix Torres
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668





	Wearing Kigurumis (Day 11)

**Author's Note:**

> UwU

Felix pulled the hood over his red face. He could hear Milo’s chuckling in the background. 

“I look stupid.” 

“You look cute though!” 

“Then I  _ feel _ stupid.” He spun in his chair and caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror. He was wearing a Stitch onesie, unlike Milo, who was wearing a Pikachu onesie. 

“Hey Felix, look!” Felix looked at the messages and saw Milo had taken a screenshot of him. 

“Milo!” 

“You took one of me.” 

"How’d you know!?” 

“Lucky guess!”


End file.
